dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
What's Boo Doing?!
is the three hundred fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred ninety-eighth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Buu is shocked, and Gohan confidentially says it's useless to try and beat him now. Buu realizes it was him after all, but Gohan doesn't know what he means. Buu had felt a strong power very far away, but he can't allow anyone to be stronger than him. Buu screams that he won't allow Gohan to get away with this, and he'll kill him. Gohan says Buu knows that's futile, but Buu merely grins and starts charging up. Gohan suddenly realizes what he's doing, and quickly flies away with Piccolo and the boys as Buu self-destructs. The group lands on a far-off cliff overlooking the destruction, where Gohan says that Buu didn't die when he self-destructed, nor was he trying to kill Gohan with it. Piccolo can't feel his ki at all, and Gohan says he's hiding it. Goten suspects a sneak attack, but Gohan figures he must be planning something. Trunks figures that, even if Buu is alive, Gohan can easily take care of him. Goten says he's even stronger than their Super Gotenks, and Trunks admits maybe a little. Piccolo asks Gohan how he even got this strong, and Gohan says it's because of an awesome old guy. Gohan then wants to know who has the Dragon Radar, and Trunks say that Piccolo has it. Piccolo says Dende's dead, but Gohan points out a faint ki he sensed: Dende's. The four of them fly off toward Dende, and along the way they spot someone else: Mr. Satan, who desperately wants something to drink as he is walking through the desert with Bee. Trunks wants to leave him alone, but Piccolo thinks they should bring him along. Piccolo picks up Mr. Satan, and Goten carries Bee. Piccolo wonders why Dende alone would have survived, since Buu had plenty of time to kill him. Gohan says Piccolo and Gotenks left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber almost immediately after Buu did, so Buu probably didn't have much time. Piccolo realizes he'd gotten mixed up, and it had only been ten seconds in this dimension. Piccolo drops Mr. Satan as he gets excited, but Trunks catches him. Soon enough, they spot Dende, who is excited to see everyone. Dende explains that Mr. Popo threw him off Kami's Lookout when Buu escaped from the Time Chamber, since he must live, and Piccolo thinks Mr. Popo did well. Mr. Satan wonders about this brat with the odd complexion, but Trunks says he's God. Goku is relieved, while Shin wonders about these Dragon Ball things. Back on Earth, Mr. Satan has learned that Videl was murdered by Buu and he is saddened and horrified about losing his sweet little girl, but Goten reassures him that they will bring her back to life with the Dragon Balls. Mr. Satan threatens Goten, saying he'll make him swallow a thousand needles if he's lying. They suddenly feel Majin Buu approaching, and Gohan is curious to see what he's come up with in the last hour. Characters Locations *Barren Wasteland *Sacred World of the Kai Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters